1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to leashes, and more particularly to multi-function leash systems.
2. Description of Related Art
By way of background, when a pet owner takes their dog or other animal out for a walk, he or she often desires to carry along, in addition to the leash itself, such items as keys, a cell phone, “doggie doo” bags, mace, a whistle, and various toys for play with the pet, depending on the type and length of the outing. While a variety of holders for some of these items have been proposed in the art, even somehow incorporated into a part of the leash or its handle, none combine all such features and more for the convenient and effective use of a multi-function pet leash according to aspects of the present invention.
The following art defines the present state of this field:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,054 to Matt et al. is directed to a retractable leash that includes an integral light. The apparatus has a first housing section and a retractable leash section. The first housing section has a handle, a light connected to the top front portion of the first housing section, and a receiving area. A rechargeable battery is removably connected to the first housing in the handle. The retractable leash section has a second housing section pivotably mounted to the first housing section, in the receiving area, and a reel rotatably mounted to the second housing section. A leash is connected to the reel for extension and retraction relative to the first housing section. In an alternate embodiment, a light is located on the leash and electrically connected to a conductor extending along the leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,881 to Edwards et al. is directed to a leash assembly that includes a retractable leash in combination with a pet refuse bag dispenser. The bag dispenser underlies a handle of the leash and includes a lid for permitting access to an inner cavity in which a plurality of bags are disposed. The bag dispenser is either integrally formed with the leash handle, or removably connected to a base of the handle. The plastic bags are disposed within the inner cavity such that the bags may be individually removed through a window provided in a side wall of the bag dispenser. The plastic bags are wound about a tubular axle that has circular flanges at opposite ends such that the roll of bags may rotate within the bag dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,027 to Whitney is directed to a two-piece waist-mounted harness for use in hands free exercising of pets. The two-pieced waist harness includes a back portion which is enlarged and padded and can be placed about a person's waist with a front portion which allows for ease of securement by the use of hook and loop attachment. A nylon strap engages the entire circumference of the first and second portion of the waist harness to prevent disengagement of the harness during use. The waist harness includes multiple attachment loops to allow for carrying of additional items including attachment of multiple pets. A pouch is formed integral to the waist harness for carrying of small items such as pet treats. In addition, a flexible strap is provided for carrying of bottled water. The front portion of the waist harness is securable to a quick release snap mechanism that allows for engagement of multiple tethered pets and for quick disengagement as necessary.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0027187 to Nicastro is directed to a pet utility belt including at least one compartment configured to receive items related to a dog walk and at least one clip for attachment of an item, such as a dog leash. During operation, the wearer of the belt can quickly put the belt on when he/she is ready to go out. The compartments can be pre-filled with specific items so that no additional time is spent gathering the necessary items for dog walking, such as, treats to reward the dog, bags to pick up the dog's waste, a flashlight for dusk or nighttime walking, especially around dark neighborhoods or parks, mace for possibly defending oneself against stray dogs, an umbrella in case it starts raining or the weather is bad, a wallet to hold money to allow the wearer the ability to buy sundries for themselves or the dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,462 to Layman is directed to an organizer for assisting a user when taking a dog for a walk. The organizer has an adjustable belt with an interlocking buckle and an attached pouch. The pouch has a top lid and front, left and right surfaces. The lid closes by means of a top zipper. A hook for tethering the dog is permanently affixed to the left surface. The user can insert a box of plastic bags in a bag compartment inside a side zipper in the left surface and dispense the bags through an elongated slot in the front surface to collect dog waste. Also, the pouch has separate compartments for a leash and other accessories. A solar energy panel is located on the lid and is in communication with a light-emitting diode. The diode can either be activated by opening the lid or via a switch mounted onto the right surface.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2006/0162675 to Ghalebi et al. is directed to an improved pet walking device with their systems and methods. More particularly, a pet walking device is disclosed with a detachable or built in flashlight, an attachable pet waste sack holder, a dynamo for recharging a flashlight, and an improved gear system to be used in connection with a retractable leash.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0006223 to Sugalski is directed to a leash handle that includes a grip, a mounting post, and a mid-section provided with an integrated storage compartment. The grip is configured for convenient gripping in one hand by a user. The mounting post is configured for connection to the looped end of a strap leash. A manually openable door or wall element provides access to the storage compartment.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2010/0024741 to Schoppman is directed to a leash allowing a user to design and customize, meeting the needs of the animals and its user. Within the leash are areas that can be connected and disconnected from by means of quick connect/disconnect fasteners, allowing options to be added for continuous use or can be removed when not in use leaving the leash at all times functional. Such options in said system include interchangeable handles, for comfort and enhanced control. Various separate storage compartment options are included for use with transporting a collapsible bowl, water container, toys, animal waste bags and waste, as well as personal items of the user, additional leash extenders and multiple leash connections. The user can also opt for color changes, reflective inserts, or other ornamentation designs, styles or graphics. All these options can be connected directly into the leash, with full or part time use, leaving the leash to remain one continual unit eliminating the need to own several different leashes, if any area or option in said system is damaged or lost by the animal or user it can be replaced quickly and inexpensively without the need to replace the entire leash.
The prior art described above teaches a combined retractable leash and flashlight, a leash assembly having a pet refuse bag dispenser mechanism, a pet utility belt, an organizer for taking dogs for walks, a pet walking device, a leash handle with an integrated compartment, a pet tethering apparatus, and a buddy leash system, but does not teach a multi-function pet leash system wherein a substantially rigid tether and carrier engaged with a handle may have one or more means for removable tethering and carrying of accessories or wherein the handle is removably engaged with the tether and carrier and so may serve a separate function, alone or in combination with one or more of the accessories. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.